Need to Feel
by Raven Marie Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy wanders the halls of Hogwarts alone. Harry Potter leaves the company of his friends, desperate the feel anything but empty. What happens when the two collide and emotions run high? Draco wants the Gryffindor, and Harry finds out! Warning: scenes of a very sexual nature. If you're not 18 don't read. Story contains slash!


**Disclaimer:** Rated MA for a reason. This fic is really nothing but sexy goodness; if that isn't something you want to read, then don't continue past this point. This a Draco/Harry oneshot about the events after Order of the Pheonix. Also, I do not own Harry Potter, any recognizable characters and or events are the work of J.K. Rowling.

The Need to Feel

Harry Potter sat in the nearly empty Gryffindor Common Room, staring glassy eyed into the low flames left to lick the few remaining logs. His friends sat around him, immersed in conversation but all he heard was the dull roar in his ears, and all he felt was nothingness. Harry had been back at school for nearly two weeks and Sirius' death still continued to haunt him. He had spent most of the summer lying in his room staring at the ceiling, desperately wishing to feel anything but the chilling numbness that surrounded him. He felt utterly and completely alone, more now surrounded by his friends than he had all summer. His friends had tried to pull him into conversation, they made attempts to invite him to go to Hogsmeade with them but Harry's mind and body refused to let him move on. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate his friend's attempts, with all that had happened to him last year, he desperately needed his friends. As if loosing the closet thing he had to a parent wasn't enough, Harry had also come to the realization that he was gay.

" _How bloody wonderful."_ Harry had thought to himself when he had finally accepted it, _"As if being me wasn't hard enough."_

Needing space, Harry got up and told his friends his was going for a walk and left the common room, hoping some alone time might clear his head momentarily.

Draco Malfoy wandered the halls of the seventh floor corridor aimlessly, no destination in mind, no plan, only the need to forget. Draco found that the worst of his memories came to haunt him when he was motionless. Walking the chilly halls of Hogwarts, he was able to focus on the sound of his footsteps against the stone; he focused only on the shadow cast by the torches. He had spent the summer alone in the empty Malfoy Manner. He didn't mind the absence of his father, who was waiting on death row in Azkaban, the cruel bastard deserved it as far as Draco was concerned. What Draco really missed, what had really thrown him over the edge was the loss of his mother. After Lucius Malfoy was sentenced, Narcissa Malfoy had killed herself in grief, leaving Draco Malfoy the sole heir of the Malfoy fortune. Not that he cared really, Draco had once valued the vast fortune in his vault above all but reality had sunk in when he realized he would give it all to not be so alone. He would trade away his fortune just to feel anything, to feel like he was wanted. Unable to clear his thoughts, Draco walked on with his head down and hands in the pockets of his robes.

Harry found himself walking towards the Room of Requirement hoping he could get the room to transform into the practice room for DA, he often found that if he threw himself into spell work, his body would be too tired to protest sleep. Suddenly Harry felt himself hit something solid and he fell backwards, catching himself on his palms.

"What where you're going Potter. What are you even doing out, it's past curfew." Draco said menacingly.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy," Harry said with venom as he got back up. He had one hand in his pocket; hand grasped firmly around his wand, prepared for anything Draco might start.

"Watch your attitude Potter, I should take points away from you just for your attitude. I am a Prefect, I have every right to be out of bed, you on the other hand have no business on the seventh floor at this hour." Draco felt his heart pounding at the confrontation, for reasons unknown to him, Harry Potter got his heart racing. He yearned for these arguments between the two of them because they simply made him feel human.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Unless you have something of significance to say I'm not interested, I have better things do to."

"Are you sure about that Potter? I have things to see and people to do and yet here I am fighting with you. Why do you think that is?" Draco gently reached out with Legidimens, silently looking into the other boy's mind, curious as to the look he saw in Harry's eyes.

Harry felt the tendrils of Draco's mind brushing against his, attempting to pry into his inner most thoughts. This infuriated Harry enough that he cast a silent, wandless Protego shield that cast the spell back onto Draco's mind. Harry gasped at the thoughts flowing through the blonde's head.

Gathering himself, Harry's mind raced through a number of ideas that played off of Draco's thoughts. Harry quickly made up his mind and shoved the taller boy against the cold, unyielding stone wall of the castle.

"Why don't we skip the charade Malfoy? Thanks to your backfired attempt to pry into my mind, we both know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're playing at Scarhead." Draco said in a desperate attempt to protect his pride.

"I saw those perverted thoughts running through your head Malfoy. Do you know how odd it is to see yourself from your enemies point of view, on your knees in front of them?"

"I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you? I always knew you were a poof."

This seemed to infuriate the raven-haired teen further and he pressed the tip of his wand into Draco's rib cage, "Tisk Tisk Malfoy, pot calling the kettle black." Harry pressed his forearm to the other boy's throat.

Draco began to panic as he saw the furry in Harry's eyes and felt the sharp jab of a wand at his ribs. "Okay I'm sorry Potter. Merlin, no need to get violent."

"I don't think sorry is good enough Malfoy, you're such a hypocrite."

"Fine!" Draco said with desperation in his voice. "What do you want?"

"To feel." Harry said as he pressed his lips roughly against Draco's. He poured all of his hurt and all of his anguish into this kiss. All Harry wanted was the escape the constant pain that was his reality, kissing Draco Malfoy was wrong on so many levels but for Harry, it was just what he needed.

Draco stiffened in shock at the feel of the angry teen's mouth against his own. They could be caught by Filch at any second, but suddenly he didn't care. This was the distraction Draco had been looking for, arguing with Harry made his heart pound, but kissing him made Draco feel alive. He kissed back with a fever and their mouths locked onto one another, hungry for attention. Draco nipped at Harry's bottom lip before running his tongue across to ease it. Almost as if Harry had read Draco's mind, he parted his lips and their tongues met each other and Harry fought to maintain his dominance over the taller boy.

Uncontrolled passion soared through Draco's body as he flipped himself out of Harry's grasp, turned and pinned Harry's hands against the wall. Suddenly, Draco was in control and he wanted Harry more than he had ever wanted anything.

"Is this what you wanted Potter?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Tell me it doesn't feel good to be controlled, to not have to think but to just feel and I will let you go here and now."

"Yes." Harry mumbled, casting his lust darkened eyes to the stone floor to avoid Draco's intimidating stare.

"Yes what Potter?" Draco needed to hear the younger boy willingly surrender himself.

"Yes this is what I wanted Malfoy." In a surge of confidence Harry looked up, determined to meet Draco's gaze. Emerald eyes found steel and saw that they too were filled with fire and lust.

"That's better. Follow me." Draco pulled Harry along until he came across the Room of Requirement. Draco passed in front of the wall three times and a large double door appeared. The blonde boy pulled at the handles and found his wildest dream staring back at him. "Perfect."

As they both entered the darkened room, Draco pushed Harry onto the king sized bed covered in black silk sheets. Draco climbed on top of his soon-to-be lover and kissed him again, but this kiss was slow and filled with all the need he felt for the other boy.

"Have you ever been with another man Potter?" Draco asked as he began kissing his way across Harry's jaw,

"No." He mumbled.

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, "Stop with the mumbling. Don't be ashamed of this Potter." Harry simply nodded in agreement. "You've never been with a man before but you want to, is that right Potter?"

"Yes." Harry gasped as Draco sucked on his pulse point.

"That's better, but a little louder this time." Draco gently bit Harry's neck before placing his lips on the sensitive skin.

"Yes Malfoy, please I want you." Harry said, no longer caring what people might think if they knew. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right and not hold anything back. Draco moaned in response to Harry's plea. He grabbed his wand and with a quick spell, they were both naked and Draco was kissing his way down to the dark haired boy's hard cock. In one swift motion, he had Harry's entire member down his throat was sucking deeply, trying to make the other boy loosen up.

Harry whimpered as he felt Draco engulf his entire length into his warm wet mouth. Somehow without realizing it, Harry's hands snaked into Draco's silky soft blonde hair and were guiding him up and down until the other boy couldn't breath.

"Fffuuckk Malfoy, don't stop." He moaned, abruptly Harry stiffened as he felt his orgasm washing over him. His cock hardened as he came in spurts down Draco's throat, his body climbing to the heavens as he came.

Draco pulled himself up after swallowing Harry's load and offered his index and middle fingers to the younger boy. "Suck them," Draco commanded roughly, Harry willingly sucked Draco's fingers into his warm mouth, coating them with a thick layer of saliva. Draco then slid down Harry's lean body and pushed one finger into his tight hole before he could protest. Draco worked the digit slowly in and out until he felt Harry relax, then he added the second finger coated in spit.

Draco Malfoy loved the fact that he was on top of Harry Potter and the Boy Who Lived was squirming and moaning at his every touch. Wanting the boy's first time to be as painless as possible, Draco began to scissor his fingers back and forth until Harry loosened up slightly.

Grabbing his wand again and thanking Merlin he was a wizard, Draco summoned a bottle of lubricant from across the room and slowly drizzled it onto his aching cock. Harry looked onto Draco with need, begging for him his cock.

"Just fuck me already." The Gryffindor whined as the grey-eyed teen removed his fingers.

"Are you ready for me, my little Gryffindor?" Draco teased. Harry nodded without a second though as he felt the blonde's member push into his entrance at a slow pace. Once he was half way, he stopped and looked down at the wriggling teen below him, letting him adjust. He gave a hard thrust, hearing the Chosen One cry out below him. Draco knew that it hurt, but it was better to get it over with in just a few thrusts the first time. He stopped when he was completely inside the warm tightness, letting Harry relax and adjust once more before he pulled out and slammed back in.

As Harry groaned partially in pain partially in pleasure as he felt Draco fill him up. This was like nothing he had every felt before, so much pain with the other boy's cock stretching him wide in but so much pleasure as his own member throbbed and tingled.

"Ooh fuck, Potter. So. Damn. Tight." Draco said, emphasizing each word with another thrust. He felt the green eyed boy tighten up as he picked up his pace, ramming into Harry's tightness for all he was worth. Both boys poured every thing they had into this one encounter. Every insult they had every thrown to each other, every hex, every spell, and all the anger of the last five years. They fucked with a fury no one could match. Harry knew right then as Draco punished him brutally that no one else would ever satisfy him the way Draco did, no one else could fill him with such raw emotion.

The blond haired teen reached down and tugged roughly on the other's nipple, twisting and pulling in the just the right way, making the other moan loudly. The sound of Harry's moans nearly made Draco cum right then and there but held off, he wanted to watch Harry cum one more time. Draco released Harry's nipple and gripped his cock instead and began to jerk it in time with his rapid thrusts.

Harry's eyes rolled back and he shouted as he felt Draco hit something deep within him. "Ohh fuck Malfoy, right there, I'm so close." Harry whimpered. Draco's hips where now no more than a blur as he shoved his cock harder and deeper into Harry's tight ass, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Come on Potter, cum for me." Draco reached down with his other hand and gently tugged on Harry's balls, this made Harry fall over the edge and he came hard, screaming Draco's name as his body pulsed around the Slytherin's cock.

"Tell me how good it feels Potter." Draco demanded.

"So fucking good, so big, so fucking full."

"You'll feel me inside y our for days." Draco whispered seductively. "You think you feel full now? Wait until I cum in your tight little ass and fill you with my seed." Harry flushed crimson at his lover's dirty words. Draco's thrusts soon became faster, stronger and more erratic. Draco was soaring as he came hard deep inside the other, struggling to keep his grey eyes open to watch Harry's face contort in pleasure. Harry's still pulsating channel milked every drop from Draco's softening cock as the gently eased out of the younger boy's ass.

"How's that for feeling?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry responded, as his eyes grew heavy. "Just for one night, lets pretend we get along."

"Whatever you say Potter." Draco pulled the fellow teen against him and closed his eyes, "Sleep with me then."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Harry mumbled, already approaching sleep.

Draco smiled slightly and closed his eyes, content to simply have someone to hold for the night. For the first time in over a year, both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter slept through the night without being plagued by nightmares.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! I get so inspired by readers comments and have loads more Drarry goodness to share with the world if you want it.**


End file.
